YAMA SENSEI
by kizu-chan
Summary: malentendidos,romance? nosoy una niña¡ cuidado pervertido suelto¡ que nuevo profesor? ,tu? que es esto? lean mi segundo fic TT


los personajes no me pertenesen blabla bla bla etc lo que todo mundo save son de sus autores horiginales

esta historia me pertenese y no tiene nada que ver con la serie horiginal solo los personajes los cuales yo usare a mi entero antojo jejejeje

sora,mimi,kary,miyako,taichi,izzy,t.k,kody,ken y daisuke tienen 16, yamato 24 you 25 años

yamato sensei

capitulo 1 "presentacion"

pii piii piii piii pii pii pii pii pii pii pii pii pii pii pii pii pii-zaaz una mano apaga la molesta alarma del reloj de mesa que se

encontraba aunlado de la cama de sierta peliroja que tras apagalo aun esta somnoliesta

-"aaaaaamm ñam ñam mm son las 6:00 mmm tengo que hacer el desayuno"-

ella es sora takenoushi de 16 años de edad es de estatura promedio sino unos cuantos centimetros menos,su tez es morena clara,de cabellera corta y roja como el fuego que le ase juego asus ojos del mismo color ,de compleccion atletica ya que practica basebol vive con su padre ya que su madre murio cuando era una niña por lo tanto ella se ase cargo del aseo del departamento donde viven

-"mmm que hare de desayuno mmm bamos a ver que encuentro mm aaaam creo que are cereal"

des pues de servir los dos tasones sube para despertar asu padre

"¡PAPA! DESPIERTAAAAA"

"WUAAAAA QUE QUE PASO SE QUEMA LA CASA"

-"no papa ya esta el desayuno ve a comer o se teara tarde para el trabajo"

-"osi y que bamos a desayunar hoy? emparedados o cereal?"

-"cereal"

-"mmm seria bueno desayunar un dia huevos con tocino"-de dijo asu hija con cara de hilucion.

-"sii seria bueno ps entons aver que dia vamos a desayunar fuera"-le contesto con una sonrisa.

-"mmm no los puedes hacer tu"

-"papa acaso quieres que la casa a hora si se incendie o morir de intoxicacion mmm no lo creo"

-"aa al menos me puedo aser la hilucion no?"

sora era buena asiendo las labores domesticas o en deportes y en la escuela pero no cocinar ese era uno de los puntos debiles de sora,se le podia quemar asta el agua para hacer cafe y lo que aprendio es nunca husar la estufa por ningun motivo si es que queria segir teniendo un hogar lo unico que savia hacer de comer era cereal,emparedados,ensalada y el telefono para pedir comida rapida

despues de desayunar sora se alisto para ir ala escuela

-"ya me voy papa nos bemos en la noche"

el uniforme de su escuela era azul marino con negro y como era verano traia una camisa manga corta blanca desfajada,la falda era a cuadros azules y negros,la traia asta en medio de sus rodillas,calcetas negras y sus zapatos escolares, lo unico que no se ponia era un moño que se ponia en el cuello ya que se le asia muy tonto,sora no era una chica femenina ni si quiera la consideraban una chica sus amigas y si seponia la falda del oniforme era por que es hobligatorio sino nunca la mirarian con una puesta siempre andaba con pantalon o shorts que le llegaban abajo de la rodilla y muy flojos tipo de basquetbolista,camisas ultra grandes que la asian ver llenita y no dejaba ver que tenia buen cuerpo

-"SORA¡¡¡¡¡"-le llamaba una chica de cabellera larga y rosa con ojos color miel que a diferencia de sora su uniforme estaba fajado,traia el moño negro de la camisa y la falda amitad del muslo

-"hola mimi"-contesto dandole una sonrisa

si esa chica era mimi tachikawa la mejor amiga de sora y podria desirse que todo lo contrario a ella,mimi es una chica muy femenina por no desir demaciado y era muy buena en la cosina menos en los deportes y en la escuela por lo que sora la ayudaba,mimi esta en el club de periodismo como reportera y es la que se encarga que todo mundo se entere de lo que pasa en el colegio

-"haaa sorita te tengo una noticia"

-"mmm como de costumbre¬¬"

-"muy bien are como que no te escuhe y te informo que hoy llega un nuevo maestro a nuestra escuela haaa telo imaginas como cres que sea"

-"ps como todos los maestros chaparro,pelon y con un jenio de los mil demonios"

"mmm haaaa"-suspiro-"ojala algundia yegara un maetro que paresiera sacado de un programa de televicion asi no tendria problema en poner atencion"

"si mimi tu lo as dicho de televicion y como no estamos en uno no pasara"

"chicas espe...renme "

una bosesita llego alos oidos de sora y mimi

-"mm algien nos llama??"-dijo sora dudosa

-"si es kari biene corriendo mira"

kary es otra de las amigas de sora y es la que podria desirse la mas normal de ellas es madura y amable con los demas y como mimi es mala para el deporte,tambien esta en el club de periodismo se encarga de las fotos,ella y mimi son e quipo como reportera y fotografa pero si es buena en la escuela traia su uniforme y gual que mimi pero la falda un poco mas baja

-"aaa..por..fin... las ...alcance"

-"kary que paso por que traes tanto apuro"

-"heee? a no solo las queria al cansarlas jeje"

-"hay kary pense que te abia pasado algo"

-"mmm ps yo no se la creo mi instinto de periodista me dise que escondes algo asi que sueltalo"

-"HEEEE NO,NO,NO¡¡ se los aseguro no es nada jejeje"

-"mmmm haaaa sora, kary nos esta ocultando algo snf y yo pense que eramos amigas"-lo dise en una forma melodramatica y muy exajerda

-"...mimi ya basta si no quiere desirnos que no lo diga"

-"HAAA ESTAS DE SU PARTE"

-"no mimi no estoy de ninguna parte"

-"bueno no importa tarde o temprano lo sabre mjmjmj por algo soy la mejor reportera de la escuela"-mimi em pieza a caminar asia la escuela de jando un poco mas atras a sus dos amigas

-"gracias sora-chan"

-"mm no te preocupes pero lo que no nos quieres desir es sobre daizuke no"

-"eee je je je"-risa nerviosa-" daizuke naaa para nada que tendria que ver yoo con daizuke je je je"

-"mmm me das miedo pero ya te dije no nos tienes que desir"

-"USTEDES DOS SE PIENSAN QUE DAR ASTA ATRAS O QUE?¡¡¡¡¡" -grita mimi mas adelante

-"ya bamos"-las dos amigas corren para al cansar a mimi

Ya en la escuela al entrar en su salon miran a su otra amiga de cabellera mas larga y lacia que la de mimi, de color lila y ojos cafes los cuales traian unas gafas enormes,su uniforme lo traia igual que kary, estaba leeyendo un libro sentada en su mesabanco

-"MIYAAA¡"-chilla mimi al verla

-"mmm"-voltea a ver asia la puerata-"WUAAAAA CHICAS¡¡¡"chilla casi igual que mimi

Si,mimi y miyako tenian el caracter paresido, solo que miyako era muy buena en la escuela y al igual que sora no savia cocinar nada,tampoco era buena en deportes,siempre tiene una escusa para faltar a educacion fisica con miyako se formaba la bolita de sora,sus amigas y complises que talves no eran las mas populares ni nada pero a ellas no les preocupaba

-"se enteraron abra un nuevo profesor,se imaginan que fuera como uno de un programa de televicion"

-"mmm yalo dijo mimi ase rato no cabe duda que ustedes se paresen"dise sora resignada

-"ammm este tengo que ir a una parte horita regreso"kary sale corriendo de jando a sus amigas con la duda

-"mmmm sos pechoso mmmm"-sospecha mimi

-"de masiado"-agraga miyako

-"mmmm vamos aver que hace seeee"disen a coro miyako y mimi

-"QUEEE¡ no,no eso no esta bien chi-"

antes de que sora terminara salen las dos corriendo de jando a sora con la palabra en la boca

-"(mmm por que nunca me escuchan esas dos)"-piensa sora

Sale sora tras ellas pero se topa con un compañero de clase de cabellos alborotados y hojos color chocolate de tez morena y con una amplia sonrisa su uniforme lo traia todo desaliñado su camida desfajada de un lado y faja de de otra parte la corbata mal atada y floja,el pantalon azul un poco flojo.

-"so-chan"pronuncio su nombre con cariño

-"hola taichi"

el era tichi uno de los mejores amigos de sora desde la infanciapor lo que se tenian mucho cariño,alo que los de mas podian pensar que esos dos eran algomas o que se gustaban eso era lo que cual quiera pensaria al verlos,aun que era un poco de verdad,taichi es un chico bastante alegre y actua todo el tiempo sin pensar demaciado en las consecuencias es un exelente de portistas y esta en el equipo de futbol,es el mellizo de kari y sus personalidades son todo lo contrario del otro,por eso casi siempre discuten por cual quier tonteria,tai es muy sobre protector con su hermana por eso casi ningun chico se le aserca a ella tambien es muy sobreprotector con sora aun que no sea su hermana

-"mmm no as mirado a mi hermana?"

-"e...este si creo que fue al año je "

-"m hoy no me espero y me dejo eso nosete ase raro?"

-"amm no,bamos taichi nomedigas que te da miedo venir solo ala escuela"

-"note burles,solo dije que se me hiso raro pero pormi que se benga sola asi no me esta presionando toda la mañana"suspira tai

-"je como siempre tu de olgasan en las mañanas mmm pero si no fuera por ella llegarias tarde a clases siempre"

-"mmm para tu informacion hoy bine por mi cuenta y no llege tarde heee"le aprieta las mejillas a sora

-"auch suelta,suelta ya entendi"

-"je masvale y adonde ivas?"

-"haa¡ no recordaba mmm tebeo en clases"

-"m adondebas?"

-"taichi atite gustaria que te preguntara a dondebas cada rato cuando estas en ermo del estomago "le dise mirandolo con una mirada sombria

-"he"sonrojo"bueno ya no te pregunto nada y vete"le contesta mirando para otra parte

-"ok"le sonrie y sale"(aaa que inosente es)je"

sora sale a buscar asus amigas pero no las encuentra por ningun lado

-"mmm donde se me tieron ya recorri casi toda la escuela mmm ha¡ yase el patio oeste si es lo que sos pecho que iva hacer kari deve ser ai por que esta abandonado jejeje...m ay eso sono amimi creo que si me afecta"sora se dirije asia el patio oeste

-"umm tampoco estan bueno espero que mimi y miyako no molesten a kari"

PIN PON PAN-se escucharon las campanas de la escuela

-"a es tarde me ban a regañar je"sora piensa en ir asia su salon pero

-"auch"se es cucho una voz entre los arbustos

-"mmm que fue eso?"voltea yse dirije asia ellos con curiosidad

-"maldicion¡"

era una voz masculina la que probenia de a que llos arbustos,sora sintio un poco de miedo pero la curiosidad le gano se aserco a ellos pero no avia nada

-"aaa maldita barda por que las asen tan altas"maldijo a quella voz

entonses sora also la vista y dio unos pasos mas de a quellos arbustos y fue cuando miro a un hombre trepado en la barda que rodea la escuela

-"que rayos "dijo sora lebantando una seja y penso que era lo que ese tipo asia trepado en aquella barda asta que recordo que el patio o este esta de tras de los vestidores de chicas -"PERVERTIDO¡" grito sora apuntandole enfadada

-"que¡ WUAAA"el hombre se asusto ante aquel grito que perdio el e quilibrio y callo entre los arbustos y matorrales que abian abajo

-"hik"sora busco algo sercapo como un fierro o tubo que la pudiera servir de ayuda para defenderse de aquel tipo,si es que se le ocurria aser algo con ella

-"haaa"-se quejo-"mi espalda"se lebanto de donde avia caido sobandose la espalda por el dolor

-"tu pervertido¡ que se supone que asias ai"dijo sora molesta

-"que ?pervertido?"-dijo dudoso ante a quel comentario-"de que me hablas niña?"dio unos pasos asia adelante

-"no te muevas o te golpeare pervertido¡"amenazo con un palo que encontrono era muy grueso pero le serviria de algo supuso

-"que no,yo nosoy ningun pervertido te estas confundiendo"trato de aclarar

-"a noo en tonses que asias ai "-apunto la barda de donde avia caido-" de tras de los vestidores de chicas he?"

-"pues veras niña"-sonrio nerviosamente y mirando asia otra parte

-"loves tu cara de depravado te delata"lo apunto con el de

-"que micara de que¡"contesto molesto

-"DE DE-PRA-VA-DO¡ que no es cuchas-grito molesta

-"mira niña no te tengo que dar ninguna explicacion ati de lo que estaba asiendo si"dijo molesto asercandose a ella

-"ami talves no"dijo dando unos pasos asia atras-"pero que te parese alos profesores he?"

de tuvo su caminada de pronto-"ya no es para tanto, no tienes que molestarte al desir nada de lo que no estas segura si?-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-"que no estoy segura?"also nuevamente su seja-"dime que pensarias tu si miras un sujeto que esta trepado en una barda escolar?no seria sospechoso?"lo miro amenasadora mente

-"bueno si"-asepto-"pero este individuo te esta disiendo que no estaba asiendo nada malo,que no te enseñaron a confiar en la gente"

-"si pero en la gente desente no en pervertidos hentai"

-"pervertido hentai"una venita aparecio en su frente"QUIEN RAYOS ES UN PERVERTIDO HENTAI ¡ MOCOSA TEN RESPETO ATUS MAYORES QUE NO TIENES EDUCACION, Y NO SE ÑALES ALA GENTE QUE ACABAS DE CONOSER NI LE LEBANTES FALSOS ¡A HORA"grito atemorisantemente

-"q-..u-usteded vi-viejo hentai"contesto asustada por la forma de hablar de a aquel sujeto

-"NO ME CONTESTE ASI SEÑORITA"-cruso sus brazos mirandola aterradora mente lo que la asustaba mas-"AHORA ESTA CASTIGADA DESE LA MEDIA VUELTA Y DISCULPESE¡ "concluyo el

-"SIII SEÑOR ¡"-sora obedecio y se volteo cerrando sus ojos por el miedo que dando un poco paralizada-"LOSIENTO SEÑOR NO FUE MI INTENCION SER GROSERA NOLO VOLVERE HACER¡"su voz se also como si fuera la de un soldado acatando hordenes de un superior

y asi permanecio por un ins tante dandole la espalda,firmemente asta que empeso a reaccionar nueva mente bien y abrio sus ojos lenta mente y penso

-"(un momento por que le estoy obedeciendo a un perverido)"sora se volteo mas molesta pero a quel ya no estaba-"QUEE¡ ese infeliz me tomo el pelo y se escapo baya si sere tonta"se regaño asi misma

-"SORA¡"la llamaban alo lejos

-"he?"-se volteo y miro a mimi

-"que cres que ases a qui las clases empesaron corre¡"grito mimi

-"haaa¡ las clases"sora salio corriendo tras ella

ya en clase junto asus amigas sora estaba un poco distraida por lo que avia sucedido ase unos minutos

-"sora que tanto asias en el patio oeste?" pregunto mimi

-"si tubiste suerte que el profesor a un no llegera sino estarias castigada"dijo preocupada kari

-"y mira si no le caes mal al maestro fuji "se burlo miyako

-"mmm yono tengo la culpa de caerle mal por que le dije que su clase es aburrida"aclaro sora

-"mmm bueno si...pero que tanto asias aya atras tienes suerte que te fuera a buscar"hablo nueva mente mimi

-"he pues"-sora no savia si de sirles sobre el pervertido,aparte seguro mimi y ba querer aser le una entrevista y no la dejaria ir asta que le contara todo-" ps yo las fui a buscar y como no las encontre me distraje un poco como es tan silencioso je je je"

-"hay sora solo ati sere ocurre relajarte en ese lugar aparte yo y miyako nos fuimos a ver al e quipo de fut"dijo mimi

-"a ya no importa"agotada por todo se recosto es su mesabanco

sus amigas se fueron a sentar en sus lugares ella se sentaba detras de mimipegadas ala ventana y a un lado de su amigo taichi,miyako se sentaba asta la ultima silla de la fila de la puerta por que segun ella ai nadie le podia copiar y kari era la primera de la fila de en medio

-"sora ...hey sora"le llamaba tai

-"mmm que paso"

-"toma"sonrojado,estiro su mano dandole una cajita blanca

-"mm que es esto"-sora lo tomo y leeyo lo que decia-"pastillas para malestar estomacal"parpadeo tres beces seguidas y volteo a ver a tai

-"sera mejor que las tomes o estaras llendo acada rato al baño"dijo mas rojo

-"ha ja ja ja"rio nerviosamente-"he gracias "volteo para enfrente y se que do pensando en lo bueno e inocente que podia ser su amigo el penso todo el tiempo que ella estubo en el baño- "(un momento eso no es bueno que verguenza)"se dejo caer nuevamente en su mesabanco sonrojada por la pena

se escucho recorrer la puerta del salon y todos los que estaban parados o ablando callaron y se centaron en sus lugares pero sora sigio en su posicion con la cara boca abajo sin si quiera dignarse de ver al director que acababa de entrar

-"muy bien chicos les informo que el maestro fuji ya no dara clases en esta institucion" EEEEE SIIIIIII¡ gritaron los alumnos por la noticia lo que los hiso felicez-"silecio alumnos"-todos callaron nueva mente,sora also la vista para ver al director y ver lo que queria decir-"por lo tanto tendremos un nuevo profesro que desde hoy sera tambien el maetro en cargado de este salon, y aun que lo vean ...joven es un gran maestro uno de los mejores graduado con la mas alta calificaion lo que es un horgullo que enseñe en nuestra escuela asi que resiban cordial mente al profesor ISHIDA YAMATO"

en tonses todos voltearon asia la puerta y miraron entrar a un joven de cabellos rubios,ojos azules tan intensos como el mar,de fisico como el de un modelo de tez blanca,todos los alumnos se que daron con la boca avierta mientras las chicas todas se sonrojaron por a quel hombre frente de ellas

-"Hola mi nombre es Ishida Yamato y aunque solo tengo 24 años sere su profesor y en cargado del salon 1-B encantado"sonrrio seductora mente alo que las chicas casi se desmaya y los chicos que daron medio en chok,pero nadie que do mas en chok que sora al mirarlo alo que reacciono unos instantes mas

-"EL PERVERTIDO HENTAI?"grito lebantandose de su lugar con la sangre elada y apuntandolo con el dedo...

continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

haaaaa a quiba el primer capitulo de esta historia que les parecio les gusto?manden reviews y diganme que opinan para poder segir con esta historia.

si se dieron cuenta que cambie bastante las cosas bueno eso dijo mi prima la caba...a la mayoria los hise de 16 añitos y otros los deje mas grandesitos jejeje mmm mientras abanse la historia iran saliendo los demas personajes esto es como el intro no me pidan de maciado apenas y funciona mi pobre cerebro T-T .para el proximo abra mas sorato je

nuevos vecinos? intrigas? pero que.. t.k y sora juntos?una de claracion de amor? es un pedofilo? amor imposible? odio? que esto? kari y dasuke juntos? el apocalipcis wuaaaa que pasara con los personajes? que sera de sora le dara un ataque de estres ? muajajaja enterense mientras abansa la historia

aaaa se despide por este momento KIZU-CHAN antes criskizuna mi segundo fic T-T

dedicaciones peciales:

ami madre aun que me quite de la computadora para que coma y no caer desmayada en el teclado..FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES ¡

ala caba (claudia) que siempre me esta distrayendo cuando mas me concentro en escribir ¬¬ me vengare

bueno a horasi astapronto u KIZU-CHAN nota:perdon por mi mala ortografia T-T


End file.
